


Fascination

by MissusCarlikins



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Drowning, Kelpie!Bill, M/M, Older!Dipper, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCarlikins/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of drowning was always the expressions they made. The surprise, the panic, the desperation. Bill loved watching as their eyes grew wide, practically bulging out of their face, and their mouth gasping for breath that wasn't there. They always reached to him, as though they thought he would help them. As if he weren't the one dragging them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently dragged into BillDip hell (to be fair there was very little struggle from me), so of course the first thing I do is write an AU. 
> 
> Bill isn't quite a kelpie, but he was greatly inspired by the kelpie myth so that's just what I'm going to call him. I never really describe his human form, because I like to let people insert their own headcanons, especially for characters like this. Although if you're curious about how I imagined him I will gladly tell you.

Bill hummed under his breath, staying just below the surface as he watched the beach. It was crowded, families and such hanging around in the sand. A few people traveled into the water, but most stayed in the sun.

None of them caught his eye though and he decided to move on. As much as he loved drowning children and watching their families fall apart, he just wasn't feeling it that day.

He continued humming, changing his shape to something that was easier to swim in. Although he enjoyed taking a human shape—it was much easier to lure people in that form—their gangly limbs made it almost impossible to swim any distance. They were pleasant to watch while drowning though, those very limbs splashing and flailing everywhere.

He made it to the middle of the lake without trouble, stopping at the little island that rested there. It was more rock than anything else, a few trees sprouting here and there, with a patchwork quilt of grass spread over the rocks. Most humans didn't bother exploring it, not thinking there might be more to it than met the eye, which suited Bill just fine. He didn't much like being disturbed at home.

He ducked around a jutting rock and slid into the cave that was hidden from view. It had been his lair since he'd decided to keep hanging around this lake a few months ago, although he was starting to feel a bit bored with the people around here.

Humans were all so similar.

He was halfway into the cave when he noticed the boat resting against the shore. Without thinking he dropped below the surface, disappearing into the inky black water as his mind whirled.

Someone was in the cave.

 _No one_ ever came in the cave.

His form blurred and shifted, taking on a more human shape as his head just barely broke the surface of the water. He peered around for the trespasser, but it seemed they'd left their boat on the shore to explore the caves by foot.

Maybe they'd get lost in the twisting tunnels, dying a slow and painful death of starvation. The thought made Bill smile and he was debating pulling himself out of the water to witness it when he heard the sound of someone approaching. He dipped below the surface again, keeping his eyes just above the water and locked on the entrance.

"—see this place, Mabel," the voice bounced off the walls, and Bill's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I know you're busy with the Shack." There was a pause, followed by a sigh. "The book is going great. Yeah, yeah. I know I need to visit soon." A shadowy figure appeared at the entrance and Bill squinted, trying to make out features. "I'm serious though. You'd love this cave."

Bill glared and inched a bit closer as the man stepped into the light. He was a typical human, looking just the same as the rest, except instead of a bare chest he wore a dark black shirt under a green jacket. Apparently he had no plans to go swimming.

Bill would just have to change that, wouldn’t he?

"Yeah, I'll stop by soon. Love ya."

The man's shoulders drooped with a sigh and Bill paused, head tilted to the side.

He looked … sad.

Bill swam a bit closer, barely making a ripple in the water with his movement. He watched curiously as the man sighed again and kicked a pebble into the water with a splash before flopping to the ground. He bent his head, hair falling in front of his face and arms resting on bent knees. It was then Bill noticed the little pine tree drawn just behind his ear.

"Okay!"

Bill froze when Pine Tree suddenly stood up, brushing dirt and sticks off his pants. He fixed his hat—more drawings appearing on his arm when his sleeve fell down—and began to stride towards the boat. Bill swam along with him, trying to get another peek at the drawings. He'd seen them on some of the bodies he'd drowned, and they fascinated him. It was like they were part of the human's skin …

Bill treaded the water just a few feet away as Pine Tree gathered his stuff and got into the little boat. It was a poor excuse of one, really. In fact, Bill was surprised it still floated. It looked one bump from falling apart.

Surprisingly the boat started up, although it moved slower than a snail across the water. Bill kept up with it easily, growing bolder and moving closer. They were almost to the mouth of the cave when the boat slammed into a rock that couldn't be seen from the surface. It shook, Pine Tree yelled as he splashed into the water, and then it went still.

Bill blinked in surprise and then the surface broke as the man surged up, gangly limbs flailing about as he gasped for air only to dip back below moments later. A slow smile crawled up Bill's lips and he ducked under the water, swimming closer to the explosion of bubbles and the struggling human within.

The best part of drowning was always the expressions they made. The surprise, the panic, the desperation. Bill loved watching as their eyes grew wide, practically bulging out of their face, and their mouth gasping for breath that wasn't there. They always reached to him, as though they thought he would help them. As if he weren't the one dragging them down.

The Pine Tree was different though, he struggled yes, and his brown eyes widened with panic. But he kept his mouth firmly shut, surging towards the surface only to slip back down without making it. His brow furrowed, his eyes narrowed, and he tried again.

And again.

He continued to try, even when he only had the strength to move a few inches up, even when his breath started to leave him in bursts of bubbles. He almost made it too, but then he slid back down, his body going limp as his eyes began to drift shut.

He must have seen Bill in that last moment, because for a second the eyes widened, surprise and then anger flashing through them. Bill thought he would continue struggling, but it must have been too much because a beat later his eyes were closed and he was drifting.

Bill stared for a second, normally he loved seeing the corpse float still and lifeless in the water, but for some reason he didn't like this one. Something flashed through him, both blistering hot and ice cold, and he found himself swimming to the body and grabbing it by the arms. He dragged the dead weight behind him, swimming towards the surface and then the shore. Once there he yanked the body to the sand and just stared down at.

Unfortunately he was more skilled at drowning people than saving them.

Although if the human was dead he supposed it wouldn't be that bad …

With caution he poked the side of the body with a toe, leaping back when he suddenly rolled to his side and started coughing. It was a gross sound and Bill wrinkled his nose as he slid back another step.

"I thought you drowned people," Pine Tree said between gasping breaths. His eyes squinted open and he stared up at Bill.

"I do."

"Huh." He coughed again and pushed himself up with his arms, dropping his head between his drawn up knees. Bill stared down at him, brow furrowing with confusion.

Normally when humans had near death experiences they were a lot more frazzled than this one.

"You almost died."

"Yeah." Another cough. "I did."

"Shouldn't you be—" Bill waved his hands around, wiggling his fingers.

Pine Tree looked up at him, arching a brow. "Freaking out?"

Bill nodded and Pine Tree shook his head, scratchy laughter falling from his mouth.

"When you've had as many near death experiences as I have … they sort of lose their scare factor."

Bill stared, dropping to his knees so he could get closer to the human. "You are _fascinating_ ," he breathed. "I knew there was a reason to save you."

Pine Tree glanced at him, and there was that flash of anger again. "As opposed to letting me die."

Bill shrugged. "It's what I do."

His lip curled in disgust and Bill cocked his head to the side. He'd never interacted with a human like this before. Never had one … disgusted by him. They were always drawn to him, _enthralled_ by him.

At least until they realized they were dying.

"You're different, Pine Tree."

"Pine Tree?"

Bill tapped the spot behind his ear and Pine Tree brushed his fingers over the drawing.

"You have a drawing there."

"Drawing? You mean tattoo?" He pushed some hair behind his ear, his sleeve sliding down again, and Bill snatched his wrist. He yelped and tried to yank his hand away, but Bill's hold was firm and he brought he arm closer to his face.

"What is it?"

"A tattoo. It's like … a permanent drawing."

"Fascinating."

Bill studied the tattoo, tracing his fingers over each line. He wasn't sure what it was a drawing of, there were a lot of symbols and shapes and lines that seemed to be saying _something_ , but what … Bill didn't know.

He looked up, surprised to see Pine Tree staring at him. When their eyes met red filled Pine Tree's cheeks and he ducked his head, yanking his arm again. This time Bill let it go, crawling forward to touch Pine Tree's cheeks. He tried to jerk back, but Bill gripped his face tighter, surprised by the warmth that spread to his hands.

"You're warm."

"Yeah, most humans are."

Bill knew that, but he was used to bodies chilled by water and death. Not ones that still had blood pumping through their veins.

Pine Tree's eyes were flicking about, never staying on one thing for long and Bill cocked his head to the side. He'd studied humans for so many years, yet he'd never been this close to one who wasn't dying. It was a chance to learn things he'd never even thought to ask questions about.

"Why aren't you looking at me, Pine Tree?"

The cheeks under Bill's hands grew hotter and when Pine Tree didn't answer right away he pinched them, earning a satisfying yelp and a glare.

"You're naked," Pine Tree finally bit out, eyes flicking to Bill for a beat only to look away quickly.

"Clothes are just dead weight in the water."

"Humans have a _thing_ about nudity."

Bill barked a laugh, finally dropping his hands from Pine Tree's cheeks and rocking back on his heels. "Only some."

Pine Tree glanced at him before shaking his head and turning his attention over the water. A frown tugged at the corners of his lips and Bill glanced over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. The boat had drifted to a stop at the wall of the cave, far out of reach of the shore.

"How am I going to get out of here?" he muttered, clearly to himself.

"I could get it for you."

His head shot up and he stared at Bill, brown eyes wide only to narrow in a glare a second later.

"At what cost?"

Bill shrugged, scratching a small hole in the sand with a clawed finger.

"You fascinate me," he said. He glanced up at Pine Tree with a bright grin. "I want you to come back."

Pine Tree's eyes narrowed further. "Just so you can drown me a second time?"

"Hey," Bill protested. "You hit a rock, I had nothing to do with it. In fact, I _saved_ you this time." Pine Tree just lifted a brow and Bill huffed. "But fine. I promise not to drown or attempt to drown you if you return."

"Or anyone that comes with me."

Bill frowned but waved his hand. "Fine, fine. You and yours are safe from me." He focused his gaze on Pine Tree's, lips drawing tight in a line. "But, if you break this deal at any time, if you refuse to return …" He trailed off, lips pulling back in a smile that showed off his slightly sharper teeth.

Pine Tree visibly shuddered, but he didn't back down and Bill's smile grew.

"You'll get the boat and everything inside for me and let me leave," Pine Tree said.

Bill nodded. "As long as you promise to return."

Pine Tree drew his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it back and forth as he stared out at the boat.

"Fine. We have a deal."

Bill grinned, holding out his hand. Pine Tree stared at it for a beat before his shoulders drooped with a sigh and he clasped it. They shook, and Bill could practically feel the promises wrapping around him like ribbons. Pine Tree felt it too, his eyes widening with surprise as he stared at their joined hands.

"No take backs." Bill grinned brightly, dropping Pine Tree's hand and sliding into the water.

It didn't take long to push the boat back to the shore and he stayed in the water as Pine Tree climbed into it. The boat rocked a bit, and Pine Tree gripped the sides with white knuckles, but he didn't fall in again … unfortunately.

Once settled Pine Tree glanced at him with a small smile. "Thanks, I suppose."

Bill flashed a grin, swimming closer so he could rest his arms and chin on the side of the boat. It rocked again and Pine Tree shot him a glare, gripping the edge tightly.

"Relax, Pine Tree. If you fall I'll just save you again."

Pine Tree didn't look very comforted, but he loosened his grip just slightly. When the boat stilled he released it completely, grabbing the oars instead.

"Remember the deal! You _have to_ come back."

"I know." Pine Tree dipped the oars into the water and Bill dropped from the side of the boat to swim a few paces back. "I will."

He dipped his head in a nod at Bill, and then began rowing to the mouth of the cave. Bill followed him for a bit, studying the way the muscles moved under his still wet clothes as he lifted the oars out of the water.

Humans were _fascinating_.

He stopped at the entrance and watched Pine Tree maneuver around rocks with surprising skill. The old boat was rickety, but it moved well.

"See you soon, Pine Tree!" Bill called. The boat paused for a beat, long enough for Pine Tree to glance back at him, but then he was moving again and out of sight. Bill could hear the quiet rumble of a motor starting up before silence once again enveloped the cave.

Bill hummed under his breath, dipping below the water as he swam back into the cave. He let his form remain human as he stretched out on the shore, his toes just barely dipping below the surface.

He didn't know if all humans were as fascinating alive as Pine Tree was, but now that he had one it didn't matter.

He didn't need more than one alive after all.


End file.
